highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlegroup Kronus
The taskforce from Battlefleet Lithesh assigned to defend Imperial assets in the Kronus system, based out of a Regis-Class Star Bastion. The Bastion is parked at Lagrange Point 1, between Kronus and the sun. The station's weapons are out of range of the planet and, though the Imperial position is strong, the battlegroup is unable to project sufficient force to secure dominance over Kronus' orbital space. Corvette and Star Bastion crews are Crack (40), Battlecruiser crew is Veteran (50), and Strike Cruiser crew is Elite (60) Regis Class Star Bastion The system naval base has been in orbit around Kronus for around a decade, suffering repeated assaults during that time, which have left it in a relatively fragile state. Nevertheless, its voidshields and thick armour make it impossible for any enemy force currently in-system to assail. The Regis Class Star Bastion is a mobile starport along the lines of the Ramilies Star Fort, but on a smaller scale and utilising technologies that are easier to produce in the current era. The Bastion eschews the more potent lance arrays and colossal torpedo silos of the Ramilies and is substantially more restricted in terms of onboard facilities. Its pier systems enable two vessels of cruiser size or four escorts to dock simultaneously and receive basic repairs and resupply, though the modest food production facilities and supply warehouses are able to support only small battlegroups. Admiral name of Battlegroup Kronus has insisted for years that a full size Ramilies Star Fort, several more capital ships, or both are needed to adequately quell the Kronus system. Unfortunately, such resources seem to constantly be needed for more urgent matters elsewhere despite repeated Battlefleet HQ promises that Kronus will receive substantial reinforcement. Each side (x4): Sunhammer lance battery, mars macrocannon broadside, sunsear las broadside, Jovian landing bay. Each side covers 90 degrees. Each landing bay contains 3 squadrons of Fury Interceptors, 1 of Starhawk Bombers and 2 squadrons of miscellaneous repair and support craft Armageddon Battlecruiser - St Sebastian's Wrath The Rear Admiral's flagship is old and slow, the first Armageddon hull to be pressed into service in the Lithesh Sector. Helps the Imperial forces hold the line, but unable to bring power to bear against more maneuverable enemy flotillas that stay out of range. Thoroughly scarred from holding the system for years without access to full dry docks, though the hull is easy enough to keep chugging along. St Sebastian's Wrath was commissioned as a Lunar in late M39 by Lithex Dominus. After serving stoically for more than two millennia the Wrath was torn asunder by Tau weaponry in 742.M41, during the Dal'yth Campaign of the Damocles Crusade; a series of rail-cannon shots perforated its lance decks and caused widespread fires and generatorium overloads that necessitated a complete refit at its Forge World of origin. The Magi of Lithex Dominus had recently received technical data from the shipwrights of Armageddon, inspiring them to replicate concept with the crippled vessel, much to the consternation of Lithex Maximus and the more conservative elements of Dominus. The Wrath still has its original high quality torpedo tubes and macrocannon broadsides from its previous life as a Lunar Class, which have been augmented by a broadside pair of quotidian Titanforge lances provided by Lithex Maximus (during a particularly cold period in inter-Forge World relations) and a considerably more potent and accurate Sunhammer lance array on the dorsal mount, wrested from the hulk of a far older vessel. In combat it deploys the torpedoes to force enemy capital ships to break to one side before stripping their shields with macroshells and delivering the killing blow with its lances. On defence, the ship sports a well made adamantine prow and field reinforcement across the superstructure. The void shields are unremarkable, but cunning countermeasure and jamming systems can be deployed to protect the Wrath from concerted attack long enough for escort support to arrive, or at least for the on-board astropaths to send a final message requesting assistance from voidships in nearby systems. One artefact of the Lithex Dominus/Maximus relations as of late M41 is the warp drive - somewhat damaged prior to the vessel's conversion from Lunar to Armageddon, technical assistance provided by the warptech artisans of Lithex Dominus was perfunctory at best. During warp transit without the assistance of larger ships or warp-tugs, St Sebastian's Wrath has a remarkably high rate of unsuccessful re-entries, often ending up quite distant from the intended arrival point. This factor, combined with the vessel's mediocre realspace engines (an artefact of Lithex Optimus' disinterest in the refit, induced by Maximus) has relegated it to rear-echelon guard duties - an ignominious task for the Lithesh Sector's first vessel of a class that has since proved itself highly effective. 3x Claymore Corvette Escorts These pocket frigates are mass-produced and basic, with the best escorts either defending the main Crusade or on pirate-hunting duty. This remaining force serves to protect the cruisers and chase off faster enemy ships. Short-range plasma and long-range las macrobatteries provide a punch but the vessels' performance is otherwise average. The las battery and warp engine are well constructed courtesy of Lithex Maximus, but the rest of the ship's build quality is standard Hive World orbital dockyard quality. Astartes Strike Cruiser Blood Ravens Strike Cruiser acting in support of the xth company. Prow launch bays and bombardment cannons, port and starboard Pyros melta cannons, munitorum, teleportarium, probably a librarium and trophy room because Blood Ravens.Category:Voidships Category:Battlefleet Lithesh Category:Imperial Organisations